User blog:Iron Minerzone/Iron's Archive 1
Beware I am a potato RAGH YOUR FACE AND DEM HATS ARE TEH BEST MANNNNNNNNNNNN LIKE HOW IS U AND WHAT IS YOUR SOUP DOING? LozzaLolzor (talk) 01:34, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Trolling you FOREVER AND EVER. SO LIEK CRY ME A RIVER 8DDDDDDDDDDDDDDd TROLOL so liek sup im in ur fridge stealin ur pikachususus RAINBOWS DON'T EXSIST, WELL...ACTUALLY THEY DO. FUCK! LozzaLolzor (talk) 15:31, October 13, 2012 (UTC) HNGH SO NOW I LIKE ENTER UR TERRITORY -throws pigs at u face. Love Hated from 'Mysterious Pig Ninja' Clash the hedgehog hey iron my name is CallofDutyfan360 and i wnted to tell you that i think iron is awesome better than my character clash and well i was wondering if you could read over my character and tell me wath yah think hai i put chicken in donuts the end LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 09:20, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi iron! Is it ok if i could add your iron the hedgehog to my story? Emily the hedgehog (talk) 01:35, April 11, 2013 (UTC)Emily the hedgehog 7 days. hey man u r k00L noh8plz but 1 theng 2 sai ur glevs r tied LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 22:42, April 25, 2013 (UTC) THEES EES STATIC CAN I B IN IRON CO??? (cuz I made you a nice video, but posted it on my friend's account) PLEEZY WEEZY Staticcat (talk) 02:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC) IIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOON COME BACK TO CHAT ;M; I MADE YOU A MUFFIN Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 03:59, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Nah, it's totally okay. I was just curious, I figured maybe you had logged out but it still showed you as being on. No biggie :D FelicityTheErmine (talk) 18:18, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ion to iron bro, grab more bacon so iron you got to draw ion and iron ready to fight eggman please Im sorry for what i did yesterday, I dont wanna annoy you on purpose....is there anyway you can forgive me at all? ~ Sean Im a brony.And Friendship is Freaking Magic. 03:46, July 1, 2013 (UTC) SFC Wikirations *Hay Iron its Electro do you still want Iron to be in my game? If you do could you tell me a level you want in the game. ElectroChao94 (talk) 15:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC) EXCUSE ME?! I DID NOT DO ANY OF THOSE THINGS! NOW UNBAN ME FROM CHAT, MAN! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! >:V Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 04:59, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh so you ban Faw too? Im done with this. Your abusing power.Youve crossed the line Iron. Youre done. Im telling Spoon immediately.You wanna ban people for NO reason? Pay the consequence.Im a brony.And Friendship is Freaking Magic. 17:16, July 6, 2013 (UTC) okay i think we all need to calm down -.o iron can you convey to me what exactly is going on? Sean's been messaging me about his numerous bans and kicks and telling me that you weren't giving him warnings first. I'm just kinda wondering what's going on. What's sean doing that's been getting him into so much trouble? I tried talking to assassin but apparently the reasons for sean's bans aren't substantial enough to be messaged to me, either that or sniper simply doesn't want to tell me. Carefulspoon (talk) 17:37, July 6, 2013 (UTC) hey hey hey guess wat i fewnd -------> LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 11:03, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Iron. I'm going out today, and I won't be back 'till later. See ya then, buddy. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 14:16, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much! maybe I should make a chibi for you? Idk... ^^ Reens the Hedgehog (a true blue friend) 20:11, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 15:46, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Good luck. Pancakes May not be on today since I'm going out with my dad and uncle. And you're still in my thoughts, bro... --'Procio di ' 13:25, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I was banned for a week and now it's a month what happened --Princess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 01:13, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Where you can find me since i am no longer coming here(tell jet and fireblaze as well as CoDfan) There are three notable places you can find me: on Pokemon Showdown on Heroes Hub Wiki and also on DeviantART SniperAssassinX (talk) 01:19, September 16, 2013 (UTC)Sniper the #1 Shoto Chat hacks and stuff K so you go to the following link: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyPage/global.js And then create the page and copy-paste this: importScriptPage('User:Monchoman45/ChatHacks.js', 'c'); importScriptPage('User:Joeytje50/ChatPMs.js', 'c'); And then press Ctrl+F5. And then (important k) you enter the chat with the "join" button on the Recent Wiki Activity page. (otherwise it doesn't work) I hope it works lol-- I do apologize for leaving like that, Iron; something tried to install on Firefox and so it just closed and disconnected me T.T --'Procio di ' 21:10, October 8, 2013 (UTC) What I'd like for the character (feel free to change anything you feel) other part If any of this feels a bit difficult feel free to change it, since this is my first character I will trust your judgement, just use this as more of a have fun character than one that you take serious. Thank you Eric D. Jones 'About the Smash bros Roleplay' Hello, It's me Sovash100, could you make character poses for Thunder Punch? Emeraldgreeny (talk) 16:22, October 21, 2013 (UTC) These are traced bases ono Lets just get on with it. Look: Why don't you understand? ono I can recognise a recolor anywhere. You can't trick me with IVY LET ME WITH BASES :D Just please delete these pictures. The anger u gave me hurt the tips of my fingers. I have some type of glitched reactions to certain emotions. IT HURTS D: Won't be on till later as I am forced to go shopping after church TuT --'Chaoui C. ' 14:16, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Might be home a little later today because my dad is taking me to a memorial for Veterans Day. --'Chaoui C. ' 12:10, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I made a page called "Hangin' in Graylin!", and I regret making it, so can you do me a favor and delete that page? Thanks Skinwalker111 Will be gone for a while; going to lunch at a relative's. --'Chaoui C. ' 17:16, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I didn't come back last night; after I turned my computer back on from resetting the router, the computer had a critical error that made it unusable, and it took the whole night to repair it. I'm talking from my school's computer currently. I'll see you tonight when I return home. Again, sorry about that, bro :c --'Chaoui C. ' 15:16, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 17:10, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Why did u unban Lunastar? o.o The rules say she has to get banned. Emeraldgreeny (talk) 17:15, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Lel I respect the fact you put your hopes into this ^^ But I didn't ban her for her character. But for the fact that she posted a lot of recolors and didn't read the rules. She can have a lot of time improving her character in her ban period. But if you think your method will work, lets try your way. Hi!! Sure I can draw Iron for you~ :3 It's just gonna be on the weekend tho cuz during the week I'm booked XD SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 06:40, December 5, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh oh oh! Sorry I didn't see the redesign you made for him. I'll get on it. SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 21:56, December 8, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Hah, no prob! ^^ SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 05:11, December 9, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree hi so i heard you're an admin so I thought I'd say hi, because you somehow appeared on my talk page. :3 question, do u like ducks? TheDarkChild (talk) 11:05, December 10, 2013 (UTC) herro Hello :) This is my first time doing this... btw; I like all the picture thingies XD Oneheart 00:47, December 21, 2013 (UTC)Kat Will be gone today; going to see the Hobbit and do some other stuff .w. --'Chaoui C. ' 18:33, December 26, 2013 (UTC) I am back home, but it's unfortunately too late for me to be on (so I'm sending this from my Tablet) and I'm very tired @.@ I'll see ye tomorrow, tho c: --'Chaoui C. ' 04:13, December 27, 2013 (UTC) **says a really bad word** The Sage of Ruin 06:40, January 6, 2014 (UTC) i had no idea what was going on! i flipped the fuck out! i overreact to things like this i dont know why maybe im not mature enough to be here i dont know... The Sage of Ruin 14:24, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Iron I replied to your request to enter Iron and Shockina in Sonic Adventure: Battle for Mobius and I asked if you could enter a neutral or evil in too plz Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Won't be on till later today; may start getting on later on Sundays until after the first few weeks of July, because we're having family get-togethers in which we are planning our next vacation. See ye when I return c: --'Chaoui C. ' 17:11, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Can't get on chat; it won't load D: --'Chaoui C. ' 21:13, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey Iron! I made you something kewl. :D Ironkitty.jpg IK.jpg Eeee.jpg It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Iron Kitty! Iron kitty, the Professional Tree Puncher, which I spelled wrong. EEEE Hi, Sovash told me he can't access the wiki since you blocked User:Vision: Dimension Breaker who was actually him, not one of the trolls (he said he made a new account to troll the trolls) (talk) 15:55, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but it depends on if I'm okay with it. Most of the time they are, but some other requests I'm uncomfortable with, so it all depends. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:54, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Sure! I'll get it done soon. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 07:17, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here you go! Let me know if you want anything changed/fixed/etc. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 08:21, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Sure, I can draw her for you, too! A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 08:32, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here's your request of Shockina! I hope you like it~ A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:50, February 20, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Glad you like it! :D And sorry for the wait. The weeks are always blegh... A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:04, February 20, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh my goodness, such an adorable idea! Sure, I can do it for you!! :3 A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:46, February 26, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here's your other request! A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:36, February 27, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Hey Iron, I'm using a school computer to send you this message; I will be coming home a little later since I have a meeting involving my education and stuff after school. I'll see ye when I get home c: --'Sanka and ' 14:40, March 13, 2014 (UTC) hey uhh how did you do the thing with your front page to make iron float around it Thesupernintendokid (talk) 03:37, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Look at your user page at my wiki AgentSonic2 (talk) 09:58, April 11, 2014 (UTC)AgentSonic2 *TrollFace* Request Thingy MOBILE WIKIA IS A BUTT IGHGHGG I finished the sketch already. The phone won't let me upload pictures to talk pages, so is it alright of you just look in recent uploads for pics? Sorry about that btw -v-" Is everything okay to finish digitally? Or do you need me to change anything? LOL OKAY. (talk) 22:13, April 28, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I don't mind at all! Knock yourself out :) Sorry it's taking a bit of time, by the way. School... -.-" LOL OKAY. (talk) 22:47, April 30, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree thanks bro i owe you one! you just saved our skins! electricCatfish (talk) 19:59, May 3, 2014 (UTC) I haven't forgotten it ^^ I'm shading it right now, actually. It'll be done by today. LOL OKAY. (talk) 21:54, May 3, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here's the picture for you! I tried a slightly different style of shading. If you don't like it I can always change the shading. Just let me know! Also, sorry for the wait. ^^; It's okay that you reminded me. It does help me work a bit faster. :D LOL OKAY. (talk) 22:58, May 3, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree ban How was I misbehaving in chat? ._. 01:27, May 4, 2014 (UTC) WTF??? T T please tell me why did you delete TIME THE HEDGEHOG's page?T T Red hedgehog sonic fan (talk) 02:23, May 9, 2014 (UTC)Red hedghog sonic fan Oh it's no problem at all! It's fun to draw other people's characters once in a while. Drawing my own all the time can be boring. And wow thank you! <:) that's really nice to say. The biggest thing would probably be initially imitating styles that you like but later on personalizing it and making it your own. That's what I've done and it's worked for me :D I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 21:59, May 9, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Okay! Is there a specific pose you want them to be in, or doing anything special? I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 03:32, May 11, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Hey um, Sovash wanted me to tell you to delete these pictures from the wiki, since they're recolored from Y-Tiger's stuff. Not exactly sure why he wanted me to tell you instead of himself, but whatever... Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 00:59, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Sketch is done, I just gotta line and color it. Also, I was wondering if you wanted Iron to be drawn in my style or yours? I already drew it in mine but just in case ^^ I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 00:56, May 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Cool, I'll start lining and coloring soon :D I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 02:47, May 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here you go ^^ I hope this is okay (I just made them do the peace sign because originally their hands were down and it looked awkward... so yeah) I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 21:23, May 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Thx bro but i'm working on a draw of my caracter. LoL 'People Are Using Me Stuff' Sorry to bother you but I was searching on the wiki and I found out someone made a Vexian character without my permission -_- *http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Feren_The_Hegehog *http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Malix_The_Fox#WikiaArticleComments *http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/June_the_Echidna --Sovash100 (let blue fire rain from the heavens) (talk) 01:55, May 21, 2014 (UTC) O: Woah, those two have some really cool designs! Especially the girl with green hair! I would love to draw them for you :3 I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 07:30, May 24, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here's the request-ish thingy. I really had fun drawing your characters, their designs are pretty cool! I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 06:40, May 25, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree hi Hi I remember you from chat I'm on deviantart and watching you http://trinityclub.deviantart.com User:TrinityClub1 15:16, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts